


Three Terrible Flaws

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: HYDRA always wins….





	Three Terrible Flaws

You couldn’t be with him. Hell, he was a dead man walking most days. He held a charm to him that could light up the night sky. His smile could make a blind man see. That damn spunky little curl at the corner of his mouth when he spoke about his passions, fuck it all if you weren’t attracted to it. You started working for Tony several weeks ago. You slowly met everyone on the team; however, Bucky’s introduction was the last to come. He was still adjusting to life outside of Wakanda’s lab. Steve had convinced T’challa to allow Bucky to move into the compound with the team. Shuri and T’challa were skeptical at first, however, Steve always managed to get his way eventually.

It was maybe a week or so after Bucky had been introduced to you. You had decided to make a simple dinner for the squad with the help of Wanda and Steve. You had decided on something simple and quick to much on; spaghetti and garlic bread with meatballs topped with cheese.

Sitting at the head of the table- a place where whomever had made dinner that night got the courtesy- you glanced at everyone, celebrating the whole team getting together. Hell, Scott had even brought his daughter Cassie for the event! The tension from the airport war had subsided immensely, Steve and Tony were now friends once more, no longer at each other’s throats. Tony had forgiven Bucky for his actions against his parent’s death. He knew Bucky would have never done such a deed if he were in the right state of mind.

With your thoughts clouding your mind, fork hanging midway to your mouth, you felt someone to your left nudge your elbow. It was only at that moment that you had been staring directly at Bucky, unintentionally, of course. You blinked rapidly and shook your head as you realized Bucky had a small smile on his face. That had been the first sign that you knew you were completely fucked over in your mind about the man. You knew that that smile would cause you immense pain in time. That night, after everyone had gone to sleep after a few hours of drinking and hanging around, the team had all dispersed into their respective bedroom,s except you and Bucky. You’d decided to jump the ship and spend the night with him in your bed. He’d agreed with that goddamn loopy smile of his before he had fallen into the bed with you entangled limps and all.

However, after many secret nights spent together, you had learned the second reason for why you couldn’t be with him; he was damaged beyond repair, no matter how put-together he seemed to be. He often stared into space whenever you would speak with him. There were moments, days, weeks where he would keep himself locked in his bedroom, not even Steve could convince him to come out and engage with the team. Often times, you would hear Bucky sniffing and hiccuping in his sleep when he’d be brave enough to sneak into the living room when he assumed everyone else was dead to the world. You’d heard him every time, though.

There had been nights where you had convinced him to sleep next to you, thinking that human contact would help quell the negative thoughts from roaming in his mind. Hardly, however, did it actually work. Bucky had often more times than not, woke up from a dead sleep screaming and swearing in languages you hadn’t understood. Luckily, for you, you had asked Tony to soundproof your room after the team had discovered your nightly activities with Bucky.

On those nights where Bucky would thrash around violently, you’d seek comfort on the floor by his side. You were frightened of the dangers he had possessed. You were scared that Bucky would never stay away from those thoughts. You wanted to help him become a better person, no matter what it took out of you. Every morning, the pair of you would wake up and return to your normal selves, acting as though the violent night had never occurred Sometimes, you’d often wake up to bruises on your body from Bucky’s thrashing, and you always tried to smile in the face of your friends when they had joked about Bucky’s rough and wild side during the night.  _If only they had known the truth._ You never told a soul about Bucky’s night terrors, out of fear that he would shrivel back and wither away from you.

The last reason had come nearly a year later. You and Bucky had grown closer than ever; you were his anchor and he had always felt safe with you by his side. Often times, you would stay back in the compound with him when the rest of the team would go out for a short mission. You’d been working for Stark as his assistant for the last several months. He had given you a new spacious condo in the compound so you could work in silence alone when Tony was at war with one of his own inventions.

However, a commotion had sounded through your open door and you had dropped the Iron Suit helmet on the ground in your rush to wherever the arguing had been coming from. You found yourself praying that whatever was happening, that Bucky had not reverted back into Winter Soldier mode. You felt tears pricking at your eyelids and you rushed into the commotion. Tables were overturned, some had deep cracks residing in the wood. Windows had been shattered to nothing.

“What the fuck is going on here?” You shouted. “Where is Bucky?” you asked noticing Steve had been holding Tony back, his taut arms wrapped around Tony’s chest.

“Barnes went rogue!” Tony spat out. “Something on the news backfired on him. He ran off after nearly trashing this place. The Winter Soldier is back in full force.”

“We have to find him, Tony!” you cried out, turning to run to the elevators. However, Steve had wrapped a hand around your bicep, stopping you. “Leave him be, Y/N,” you could hear the pain in the Captain’s tone, even though his voice was stoic. “He didn’t go rogue; he and Tony got into a spat and Bucky ran off to calm down. He will return in a few hours, okay?”

Steve was lying and you knew it. You tried t keep your mind occupied, even though every nerve in your body had shouted at you to find Bucky and save him before it was too late. But he never returned. You’d spent days and weeks waiting for him to come back.  But he never came back. Another few weeks go by in a blur. The team had gone back to walking on glass around each other. Tony was shaky and barking mad more than usual. Steve had shut himself down, hardly speaking anything besides a random growl of anger during a council meeting.

You had been sitting in the common room, flipping through the channels one afternoon, it was quiet in the compound. Your attention had found itself in the middle of a newscast. You watched as the weather girl had reported the weather; sunny with a few showers. You had nearly flicked the channel when a photograph of Bucky ad displayed on the screen, along with Zolof. You wept to yourself, knowing that this day would come sooner rather than later. You had just hoped you could have saved him.


End file.
